


Break Room Gossip

by lolitaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/pseuds/lolitaweasley
Summary: Draco hears some gossip in the break room and he may overreact a little bit.





	Break Room Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KasmiAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/gifts).

> Happy birthday KasmiAnn! I hope you like this little drabble I wrote for your birthday.

“What the hell is this, Potter?!” Draco exclaimed as he entered Harry’s office holding what appeared to be a coffee stained scrap of napkin.

“You told me you needed my notes to complete the paperwork from my last case,” Harry shrugged from behind his desk.

“A few words on a disgusting napkin does not qualify as notes,” growled Draco as he approached Harry’s desk.

“Well, I figured since the great Draco Malfoy would be completing the case records I would be covered.” 

“You are such a git, Potter!” Draco spat. “I’m not your secretary. You know I’m only on filing duty because I got injured.”

“Can’t you just help a friend out?” Harry asked.

Draco tossed the napkin onto Harry’s desk. “We are not friends, Potter! We merely work in the same department because fate is cruel.”

“Ok, Malfoy, help a co-worker out?” 

“Is your social calendar so full that you only have enough time to jot down a few words on a napkin? Juggling too many dates to be able to do your share of work?” Draco’s face began to redden.

“Malfoy, why are you so angry? I’m just asking for a favor,” Harry asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I just can’t believe that getting laid is more important to you than being an auror.” Draco turns and storms out of Harry’s office.

“Well, that was weird,” Harry said to himself.

*

After spending the morning trying to process the argument he’d had with Draco, Harry decided to get to the bottom of what was going on. He got two mugs of tea from the break room and headed to Malfoy’s office.

As he stood in the doorway, he observed Draco sitting with his elbows on his desk and head in his hands.

Harry cleared his throat. “I brought you some tea.”

Draco started and looked up. “Oh, thanks Potter. You didn’t have to do that.”

Harry shrugged and moved forward to hand Malfoy a mug. “I figured we could talk about what’s bothering you.” Harry sat down in a chair across from Draco’s desk and sipped his tea.

Jumping up from his chair and leaving his tea behind, Draco began to pace next to his desk. “Listen, Potter. I apologize for earlier. That was completely unprofessional. Yes, you did a shit job giving me notes from your case, but I shouldn’t have let it get personal. It’s none of my business what or whom you do outside of work.”

“Yeah, about that. What the hell makes you think I’m going on all these dates and getting laid?” Harry asked as he put his mug down.

Draco stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his desk. He took a deep breath. “I overheard Williamson tell Savage that she’s seen you at The Leaky with a different bloke every night this week.”

Harry stared at Draco for a few seconds before letting out a loud laugh. “Well, I suppose that’s true.”

“You have been at The Leaky every night this week?” Draco asked with a quiver in his voice.

“Yes, but they sure as hell weren’t dates and I definitely didn’t get laid,” Harry continued to chuckle.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, “Would you care to explain?”

“Would you care to explain why you are so interested in my love life?” Harry shot back with a smirk.

Draco looked down at his shoes as he kicked his legs back and forth. “I was just worried that your reputation was going to be ruined by your appalling behavior.”

“Right,” Harry said as he tilted his head and continued to watch as Draco fidget.

“Well, Draco-” Draco’s head shot up as he looked at Harry when he heard his first name. “The thing is,” Harry paused to make sure he had Draco’s attention. “Saturday is Ron and Hermione’s engagement party and I as their best friend stupidly volunteered to throw the party in their honor. So this week I have been busy finalizing plans with the decorator, the caterer, and the DJ. I guess all those people just happen to be blokes and we just happen to meet at The Leaky.”

Harry stood up and walked to stand in front of Draco. Draco shifted nervously. 

“So, Draco, why exactly were you so interested in my love life?”

“I- I might have been a little bit jealous,” Draco whispered.

“You were jealous when you thought I was going out with other men?” Harry pushed.

“Yes,” Draco swallowed.

Harry moved to stand between Draco’s legs. “I haven’t been on a date in four months, Draco.”

“Four months? Why four months?” Draco asked, as he leaned back to look Harry in the eye.

“Because that’s when you broke up with Charles,” Harry replied as he leaned forward and captured Draco’s lips with his own.


End file.
